


studded with moonstones

by hinamatsuri



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, beach dates, brief mentions of Tenn and other characters, sweet gakuryuu fluff for the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hinamatsuri/pseuds/hinamatsuri
Summary: moonstones - symbolizes new beginnings, success, and good fortune among love and businesses
Relationships: Tsunashi Ryuunosuke/Yaotome Gaku
Kudos: 15





	studded with moonstones

“So...where are we going again?”

The glow of orange and pink of the beginning sunset began to seep through the minivan windows, a scenery of fields and other rural land can be seen outside, a blur of dark green showing from the speed of the vehicle.

It had been almost an hour long drive for Gaku with Ryuu in the front passenger seat, and it only made the latter itching to know what to expect. After all, Gaku pulled him out for this unexpected “date” as he’d like to call it while the sun was still up and shining.

“You’ll see~!” Gaku singsonged, a playful smirk across his face and a look of confidence, albeit the slight and hasty shaking of his pale hands on the seemingly ice cold steering wheel.

“Now that just makes me even more anxious to know!” Ryuu pouted, turning away to look out the window for any other hint.

Gaku laughed, “I know, I know! Hang in there, alright?”

Ryuu only nodded in response, continuing to watch the scenery outside change its shape every second of the drive. A body of water, about the size of a lake or even a a sea began to form within his vision, pupils growing wider at the sight.

“The beach...?” He mumbled quietly, gaining no response from Gaku, who kept driving without a word and a playful smile curving his lips.

It wasn’t until about ten more minutes later when Gaku pulled up by the lot near the beach, signalling Ryuu to get out with him. The latter mimicked him, feeling the cool gust of summer wind blanket him once he got outside.

Before he knew it, he felt that same pale hand grab his own, pulling Ryuu with him towards the ocean below.

“Come on! Show some enthusiasm!!” Gaku chimed.

“I-I’m trying to process everything??” Ryuu argued back, but the younger one wouldn’t dare to listen, tugging Ryuu further below until the crunching of sand between their toes was audible. ‘What’s gotten into him...? He’s so happy...’

Even after a few minutes passed, Gaku’s smile glowed like the sunset beside them, as they walked hand-in-hand, fingers laced and arms swinging across the shore.

It wasn’t so often that Gaku showed such a genuine and cheerful smile, so similar to that of a child’s. It practically made Ryuu’s heart melt, his own lips not resisting to smile at his younger partner’s youthfulness.

Ever since Trigger debuted, his soft expression became quite noticeable, especially when he was around Ryuu, who instantly made his day better just by his bright smile ever since they started dating 2 years ago. From time to time Tenn would get miffed off, scoffing over how unprofessional Gaku acted around Ryuu. Nonetheless, it never failed to put a smile on Ryuu’s face.

“The sea’s quite pretty, isn’t it?”

Gaku broke the older one’s train of thought, walking slower until they were at a complete stop and turned towards the horizon.

“...Yeah, it is...” Ryuu responded, looking out towards the vast ocean.

“Just like you~!” The younger one grinned, leaving a bright shade of red to mark Ryuu’s tan face.

“D-Don’t say something like that so suddenly...” He mumbled.

As Gaku’s smile grew, his pick up lines seemingly gotten more smoother. Perhaps he had learned a thing or two from his failed attempts at flirting with the IDOLiSH7 manager, which Ryuu was indeed very proud of.

The younger one nudged Ryuu’s arm. “But it’s true! Just as many colours a sunset has is as many reasons why you’re beautiful...”

“So smooth...”

“I know~!”

Ryuu pouted once again. Gaku really was just way too unfair for his heart, yet he never wanted it to stop. He didn’t want Gaku to stop dragging him around and splashing the cold sea water at him, nor did he want him to stop smiling so youthfully.

They continued to walk across the beach, performing almost three laps so far. The sunset’s glow remained bright with tint of navy blue to signal nighttime close on its way.

The two idols walked hand in hand, fingers interlaced and swinging arms locked around each other’s.

“I had fun.”

Gaku was the first to break the silence.

“...Yeah, me too! Thanks for bringing me out here...” Ryuu replied with a soft smile.

The younger one smiles back. “Don’t mention it...you think Tenn’s still asleep back home or is he up reading again?”

Ryuu chuckled. “I would hope he isn’t straining his eyes so much at the very least.”

“I don’t think he cares much, I told him I’d take you out here in the evening.”

The older male soon grew a stunned expression. “You told him?!”

Ignoring the sudden emotion change, Gaku smirked. “Yep! All about my plan!”

Ryuu knew he was dense, everyone would tell him that and eventually he had no other choice but to accept a trait of that as his own. He tilted his head in confusion at Gaku’s remark, multiple ideas constructing in his mind as he echoed the word “plan”.

“Plan?” was all he could manage to get out.

Gaku stopped at his tracks, turning to his left to view the sea and the sunset almost more than half gone through the horizon. “Yeah, a plan.”

Ryuu mimicked his movement, only he viewed Gaku instead of the ocean. That man was indeed much prettier in his eyes, a home as beautiful and comfortable as the ocean, if not more.

Gaku caught his eye, snickering at the way Ryuu turned beet red contrasting his tan skin at getting caught by the younger one’s sight.

Ryuu pouted, “Gaku~...you didn’t have to look this way...”

“But if I didn’t then I wouldn’t have seen your cute face!”

That was definitely the last straw, Ryuu just couldn’t handle anymore of Gaku’s teasing and flirting, especially at how smooth they’ve became with every word. He pulled the silver-haired male into a tight hug, an arm securely wrapped around his waist while another hand cradled the back of his head, tucking it into his broad shoulder.

The sudden embrace released a mix of a chuckle and a gasp out of Gaku’s mouth, leading him to instantly return to hug with a bright smile. “Was I being irresistible now~?”

“Very...”

Another burst of soft laughter came out of the younger male. “Ryuu, you really are cute.” He chimed, kneading the tan male’s soft puffed cheeks in a pout painted in red. It wasn’t like Ryuu didn’t particularly enjoy all the babying Gaku does to him, but he would much rather want the dominance of the relationship more often to see an amusing blush on the younger man’s face.

Still, he let Gaku do whatever he wanted that makes him happy, even if it was treating Ryuu like a child.

He lets go of Ryuu’s face after a while, a gentle, kindhearted smile shone across his lips. He gently held a pair of tan hands with both of his own, backing away just a bit slightly. With such a sudden gesture, Ryuu wore the look of confusion on him, yet while gripping Gaku’s hands tighter.

“I love you, Ryuu, you know that right?”

‘What’s with the sudden romantic gesture?!’ Ryuu thought, although he obliged to let Gaku continue.

“I-I do...” Ryuu responded quietly, internally dying the longer he looked into the younger man’s silver eyes.

Gaku took a lengthy exhale, and continued, “You’re cute too, basically just the emotional support I need in my life. I wouldn’t trade you for anything else in the world, not even soba.”

Ryuu chuckled at Gaku’s dumb joke. It wasn’t funny, but it was indeed cute to him. The younger man chimed in as well with his gallant laugh, the weight in his pocket suddenly growing heavier as every second passed.

“Remember how this exact spot was when we had our first date? As boyfriends?”

The older man nodded, still utterly confused on the situation.

And meanwhile, Gaku’s throat was sucked dry, his heart hurt as the thought of his actions began to stress him out more, and his hands grew sweatier, slightly embarrassed over the fact that he was still gripping Ryuu’s hands for his dear life.

It was a lot to take in, he couldn’t blame himself. It was a step that would be life-changing for him and Ryuu, and rejection was a fair share in his gamble.

His legs shook, almost fumbling as he was so impatient to get down on one knee, but he tightened his grip on those tan hands for balance, containing himself.

“Then, why don’t we make this spot our last date as boyfriends?”

Ryuu, on the other hand, internally panicked, internally cried and maybe, just maybe did a tear shed down. No, he was jumping to conclusions, maybe Gaku was joking? He knew it couldn’t possibly be a break-up, but all the pieces had come together in his head, and yet he contained every bit of emotion until Gaku confirmed the truth.

Said silver-haired man smiled lovingly, finally dropping to one knee, and haphazardly pulling out the sleek black box from his pocket with shaky hands, and revealing a simple, yet glistening silver ring, studded with moonstones and sapphire with the design of a treble clef and a bass clef forming a heart etched onto the front.

“...and make it our first date as fiancés? And more as husbands?”

Silence. Nothing but rustling waves.

And shortly after, were there soft cries, gradually louder through a crescendo, until Ryuu could not utter a word, but a nod said it all.

Not only did Gaku freeze standing still in shock, but a pair of muscular arms embraced his body tightly at an instance, feeling his shoulder getting slightly wet.

Ryuu hugged him out of pure happiness, finally affirming his confirmation, “I accept.”

“R-Ryuu...” Gaku whispered, holding back the tears that so badly wanted to form and drip down his eyes. He hugged the taller man back, arms secured tightly around his shoulders and a small cry of happiness that sounded out faintly. “I’m so glad.”

They stayed like that for a while, in each other’s arms, safe from anything that could get in their way. They swayed back and forth, mimicking the ocean just a few feet away from them.

Until Gaku finally pulled away slightly, looking deeply into his now fiancé’s eyes and pulling him down into a chaste kiss, moving in time with the ocean waves. He felt a set of arms suffocating his waist, his ribs pressed right against Ryuu’s chest clothed with a hoodie, and his lips pressed firmly against his lover’s.

Moments passed, and the two idols had let go, panting lightly for breath, looking right into each other’s eyes in comfort with a smile tugging their lips, specifically Gaku’s first, shortly followed by Ryuu with dried tears covering his face.

Many question were asked as Gaku deftly slipped the ring onto Ryuu’s hand. Ones being the common questions of “how did you know my ring size?” or “how much did this ring cost?”

Stupid Ryuu, Gaku thought. So cute, yet so stupid. He found ways for things to go his way and cost was the least he would think of, as long as the jewelry looked exquisitely beautiful on him and his partner’s hands.

Once Ryuu had finished his turn in slipping the ring on the younger man with shaky hands (much to which Gaku laughed about, cooing at how adorable it was), they made their way back home, hand in hand even in the car.

God only knew how Tenn would react. Gaku could imagine that as a cute engagement present from Tenn would consist of his bare knuckles and freakishly strong yet slender feet again his calves. He chuckled, it was kind of cute of that center. He wasn’t dangerous at all.

What about the others? Ryuu had thought of all the reactions. Momo would most certainly be happy and delighted to hear the news, while Mitsuki or Iori would probably lecture him about it being cautious. Nagi would throw a party with endless sing-song speeches about love, and Sougo being an avid fan of Trigger would jump for joy at the excitement.

Ryuu smiled at his thoughts, tightly gripping Gaku’s hand as they never let go on their way to the door of their home.

He looked to his right, seeing the silver-haired man standing directly next to him with a brimming smile. He looked back at Ryuu, chuckling over their meeting gazes.

The older man responded, mimicking Gaku’s laugh with his own.

This was happiness to him, and to Gaku. Neither would exchange their smiles for anything else in the world.

They stepped into their home with Tenn possibly sleeping in his room, knowing that after today, their lives would change for the better.

**Author's Note:**

> the whole moonstone on the rings thing was originally only because they’re kinda the same colours as GakuRyuu lol, but I searched up its symbolism and i was amazed that it matched up to what i wanted to write!!
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed this!! if you ever wanna scream about i7 with me my twitter is @rikuwu7 and my insta is @ilyriku !!


End file.
